Atonement
by Shade The Aperture Dragon
Summary: ( warning: on indefinite hiatus) Forgiveness is not something one receives immediately, Especially for mass murder and destruction. Mist knows this well, but the ex-servant is willing to go to great lengths to earn that forgiveness. If not for herself then for her sister, the Purple Dragon named Vexel. Sometimes though, to earn atonement, one must first get revenge.
1. Prologue

**12 years ago**

An Electricity Dragon and Shadow Dragoness laid in their cave within their village, both curled around two eggs. The mother, Rogue, had dark-blue primary scales with black underbelly; a black tail-blade shaped like two curved blades that curved towards each other; two black horns that curved downward and partially angled back; wing membranes the same color as her underbelly; black spikes down her back and tail; and faint shadows could be seen flowing off her scales, giving a hazy effect from the darkness of their cave. Rogue wore a dark-grey chain choker and black bracers on all four legs, on the wrists. The father, Blytz, had yellow-orange scales; blue underbelly, horns, wing membranes, and tail blades; his tail blade was four sharp blades spreading out in a fan-like manner; his horns were jagged and angled backwards; and his scales and tail-blades sparked with electricity. The eggs were only slightly different, one was light-blue with silver, curving, designs around it (The clear indication of an Aura Dragon) while the other one was the very reason Blytz and Rogue had seven guards outside their cave and the entire village on high alert for attackers, the last one was purple with the same silver designs on it, the legendary purple dragon.

"I wonder what they'll look like." Blytz said energetically while looking at his mate.

"Don't know, we'll have to wait." was Rogue's reply as she shrugged.

Blytz got up after that and headed out to get some extra blankets, they really didn't need them, but he couldn't stay still. The village wasn't much to see (in a literal sense), it was in between several mountains which restricted entry and hid most of it. The houses were generally carved out of caves with only a few buildings actually in between the mountains. Blytz approached the store he needed, quickly buying the blankets before dashing home.

As he entered the room where his mate and children were, he heard two distinct cracks, channeling his electric element, he ran to to mates side as the eggs began hatching. Not three seconds after he'd sat down, the light-blue egg was blown apart by it's occupant, followed simultaneously by the purple one.

Rogue looked between the two for a long moment. "How about Mist" she looked at the Aura hatch-ling, who giggled "And Vexel?" she looked at the purple hatch-ling, who was quiet before noticing Mist and playfully tackling her.

"Cute names, but what's Vexel mean?" Blytz asked.

"It's ancient draconic for Rebel, so it's similar in meaning to my name." Rogue then looked at her two daughters, who were already sleeping. She didn't have to know much to be positive that they'd be rebellious when they got older.

* * *

**9 years ago**

Two hatch-lings were running through their village, giggling happily as the three guards chased them, the hatch-lings were currently carrying the keys to the village gate after taking them from the guards chasing them.

The Aura dragoness' light-blue scales contrasted with her sister's dark-purple ones; their horns, blood-red and silver respectively, were still just eight small stubs, but it was clear that they'd curve down slightly when they were older; their wing membranes, underbellies, and tail-blades also matched their respective secondary color: and even while they were running from guards with stolen keys in their mouths, the two's light-blue eyes still held pure innocence.

Mist, the Aura dragoness of the two, suddenly rolled to the side to avoid a guard, this allowed the five-pointed star of her tail-blade to flash briefly from the sun. The flash was seemingly meaningless to everyone, but it was far more for her sister. The second Vexel caught sight of the flash, she skidded to a stop, causing the two guards pursuing her to run past her. The two giggled to each other before spinning around and bolting. Half-way to their home, they were stopped again by the same guards. Vexel got down low as if to fight, she then used the faint reflection from the armor the guards were wearing to position her tail just right. This caused the two out of six (three on the top part of her tail and three on the bottom part) spikes closest to the tip of her tail to shine slightly in the sun. Five seconds passed before the two hatch-lings suddenly shot forward, followed by them rolling close to each other and passing the guards. It wasn't long before they both stopped in their rooms and began giggling.

Later on, the guards came by and retrieved the keys from the, then sleeping, hatch-lings, chuckling slight while they left. This happened a lot, sometimes it was one of them, sometimes both. That night, unseen, a shadow crept over Mist's sleeping form.

* * *

**4 years ago**

Vexel sat alone outside of the school, even though she should have been in class, she was currently twirling the small extension from the broken dark-grey chain she had recently put on. The chain wrapped loosely around her neck before going down about half a foot. This was her symbol, a lot of dragons in the school had symbols: certain bracers, chokers, piercings, etc. The chain was her's, a symbol of her personal freedom (freedom from the rules). As predicted by her mother, she was definitely a rebel.

"Come on Vypa, we have to at least try to befriend her." a poison dragoness with poison-green scales; light-grey underbelly, wing membranes, horns, and tail-blade; and glowing green viens said from a slight distance.

"But Scorpa you know how she is, those bullies will kill us if we became her friends." another dragoness, that looked exactly like Scorpa except for different tail blades, said.

"Let them try." was Scorpa's reply, her voice slightly darker than before.

Vexel looked up in annoyance, she had come out here to be alone, not harassed. She prepared a little Aura for when they got too close then spoke "I give you five seconds before I send you two to the next village over." she had a rather dark tone.

"Hey now, we don't want trouble, I just wanted to befriend you and start protecting you I'm-" Scorpa was cut off by Vypa.

"She's Scorpa and I'm her twin sister Vypa." was all Vypa said.

With an annoyed growl, Vexel stood up, her chain dropping, and started walking off, pulling the two dragoness' along with her Aura.

The cave was hidden by rock formations. Vexel checked around her for a moment before dragging her 'captives' into it.

"Just who are you two?" Vexel asked, she didn't have as much malice in her voice as probably expected.

"Like I was going to say, I'm Scorpa I was wanting to be your friend, and only partly to protect you." Scorpa said.

"I don't need protection."

"I know, but it's not like I chose to be your Adelike." Vexel's mood softened a bit when she heard that. There was only one type of dragon as rare as purple dragons, and it was the Adelikes, the dragons born to protect the purple dragons of their time.

The three talked for several minutes after that. Vexel was a little more open since Scorpa was literally born to protect her. She even talked a little about her lost sister, Mist, something that she prefered not speaking of. After a moment, Vexel got an excited expression and, without warning, she turned and ran, yelling out for the others to follow her.

"Are you crazy?! We're not allowed to leave." Vypa said with shock when they got to the location Vexel was going for. They were standing in front of the gates, Vexel holding the key.

"Oh come on, if your sister's going to guard me, then you'll have to get use to this." Vexel said as she unlocked the gates and motioned for the other two to follow quickly, which they did reluctantly. After they were a safe distance away, Vexel shot back in and returned after a moment, having gotten permission from her parents.

The area outside the village was amazing, with trees and rivers all over the place, Scorpa and Vypa's fear were momentarily forgotten in the beauty of it.

"Amazing, why aren't we allowed to see this?" Scorpa asked.

"Because the gates have been sealed for a few years now ever since Nightmare rose and started the war. Are village didn't want to get involved, so they locked out most outsiders short of the guardians and some others, like the descendants of the last purple dragon and his Adelike, it was also a way to lower crime rate and kidnappings, especially after I was kidnapped by some crazy group thinking I was the reincarnation of Malefor." Vexel said as she took to the open skies, followed by Scorpa and Vypa, they then flew off. Vexel wanted action, now she'd find it.

* * *

**A/N: Hey again, I'm back with another story. Sorry that the prologue wasn't as good as it could have been**

**some story facts**

**-this takes place one-hundred to one-hundred and fifteen years (literally) after Spyro's death in the AU**

**-other than that, this has the usual AU that involves Inferno**


	2. Sisters

Nine years, it had been nine years since her sister vanished, but it still hurt. Vexel was currently on the border between sadness and anger. She was in the schoolyard with three older dragons picking on her about her missing sister and her silver markings.

"Excuse me sirs." someone said from behind the three ice dragons, they all spun around and were met with a terrifying sight. There, sitting down calmly, was Scorpa and Vypa (both now wearing similar broken chains as Vexel), Scorpa had a rather large amount of Aura swirling around her in a storm fashion with Poison glowing on the four spikes that were her tail-blades, it wasn't long before the Ice brothers were backing up.

"I believe you're making our friend sad, would you mind stopping." Vypa added, Poison glowing along her claws and lightning bolt tail-blade, this sent two of the bullies running, but the third stood his ground.

"Wanna fight for the little brat?" he asked.

"They might, but this is my fight." the voice was similar to her normal one, but there was an unnatural darkness in it. The dragon spun around, and froze at the sight behind him.

Vexel was standing, a vortex of Darkness, Poison, Fear, Shadow, Blood, Aura, and Convexity swirling around her with small boulders floating next to her, but it was her eyes that truly terrified him. Her eyes were usually like any other dragons, but now they were gold and slitted. Before the dragon could even blink, the vortex was released and he was sent into the town hall building across the village. With him out of her way, Vexel's eyes returned to normal and she walked off, quickly followed by Vypa and Scorpa, her anger replaced with a deep determination.

It was tricky to anger Vexel, even when she was young, the entire village knew this. As consequence, though, they also knew what to look for as a sign of her anger, even if the anger was gone: If Vexel was paying no attention to her surrounding, had large amounts of elemental power around her, had coldness in her eyes, had plated armor on her that was created with her elements, or was being rapidly pursued by Vypa and Scorpa, then the village knew to stay far away from her. Right now, the first and last ones applied, knowing this, the village stepped away, even the guards.

Vexel flung the door to her home open with her paws and walked in to her parents' room. All she said was "Mom, Dad, I'll be out, likely for several days." and spun to leave, her parents didn't question why, questioning was useless with her at the time. The Convexity Dragoness soon approached the gates, her friends following. The guards looked at her for only a moment before moving quickly to allow the three rebels through.

"Umm, Vexel, where are we going?" Vypa asked.

"To find my sister, and I'll take on the entire undead army if I need to." Scorpa and Vypa knew that Vexel wasn't exaggerating, even now, the two had trouble getting anything about Mist from Vexel, they knew just how touchy the subject was.

Blood coated Vexel's scales, some from her enemies and some that she had created, the skeletal dragons that laid around her, all shattered, were indicators of her constant fight. Scorpa and Vypa were faring a little worse, while physically unharmed, the pain from her sister's wounds were hindering Scorpa. A loud crack resounded from somewhere behind Scorpa and several bone fragments flew by her, Vexel had no doubt taken another one and destroyed it. Vexel growled ferally as she dashed into a large group of skeletal dragons, Vypa and Scorpa didn't see her charge the fury, but they definitely saw the huge Aura explosion from the center. After her fury, Vexel wove around several more undead dragons before firing a beam of Darkness which took a large portion of the group down.

_"She must be really determined, I've never seen her fight with such violence."_ Vypa's voice range in Scorpa's head from the mental connection all twins shared.

_"That bully must have said some pretty bad things about Vexel and Mist, it's the only reason she'd show so little kindness and no mercy."_ Scorpa agreed. Usually Vexel showed at least a small portion of mercy to the skeletal dragons of the undead army, but she had been killing them with almost as much violence as the stories said Nightmare had.

The last two undead dragons hit the ground hard, their exposed bones cracked and occasionally broken. Their executioner, for they were sure that the dragon before them was just that, approached with an odd emotion, it wasn't exactly anger or malice, but it gave the same impression. The undead dragon that was, effectively, to its executioner's left let out a fearful cry as it was lifted into the air by Aura and slammed into a nearby tree, the light-blue mist of Aura around its waist.

"You're going to tell me where my sister is or I'm going to invent a new form of pain, one that would make even Nightmare cringe in fear." how the Convexity Dragoness was able to say such a threat without looking even slightly malicious was beyond the servant of the Shadow Master.

"Why should I tell you anything dragon." it said, its voice echoing from nothingness. The other undead dragon was suddenly yanked into the air.

"Either you tell me, or I send this one back to the grave, and I'll ensure it doesn't come back. If that's not enough, then I can always torture you." Vexel then went on to describe her torture. she'd break every bone on the undead dragon bit by bit, grinding them all to dust while making it watch, then she'd slowly crush its still living skull, listening to the pain filled screams before stopping with it hanging to unlife by a thread, she'd then let it die slowly as she killed most of its brethren in front of it with the same tactic, before she ultimately tossed the dust that was its bones and its barely living skull into the pits of the Destroyer's final resting place, where the lava would slowly burn it until it was praying for the pain to end.

The undead dragon wasn't sure what scared it more, how similar to the general the Convexity Dragon had just seemed, or how much she knew about its kind. Scorpa and Vypa were even terrified by the threat, and it wasn't even directed towards them. With a threat that terrifying, it didn't take the undead dragon long to make up its mind, though it'd probably regret doing so later. "I'll take you to her." the undead dragon whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the first chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

** Side note: capitalization for undead dragons is actually important in this story. If there are no capital letters in 'undead dragon' then I'm talking about the skeletal servants of the main antagonist, who are all literal living dragon skeletons. if 'Undead Dragon' **_**is**_** capitalized then I'm talking about dragons of the Undead element. Elements are also capitalized. So try to check capitalization to avoid some confusion.**


	3. Blood Ties

There were legends surrounding Concurrent Skies. Some legends said that it was created by the first dragon to ever turn against its kind, some said that Malefor himself created it, but the most believable was that the place just attracted evil.

Nightmare laid in her bed within the castle-like fortress, the same bed that once belong to the infamous Terror of the Skies, though it was big to her since she looked like a teenager. Her two skeletal tails were wrapped around her main tail, the crescent-shaped tail-blades connected in a way that circled her primary tail-blade. Her wings, the once light-blue scales now bone-white, were folded at her sides, effectively hiding her semi-transparent blood-red wing membranes. She also had a few bandages from a recent conflict between her and a Light Dragon. Her soulless light-blue eyes were currently on the bone-white crystal that served as communication to her army.

"Bring them in then, since you're too cowardly to fight them yourself." Nightmare said with an evil hiss that sent the undead dragon on the other side shivering. The crystal slowly died down afterwards. A moment later, two beaten up undead dragons, with the three dragons they had brought, came in.

"A fitting base for evil, though a little unoriginal." one of the Poison Dragonesses said before turning towards her twin and proceeding to spread Healing energy over the cuts the twin had.

Nightmare looked from them to the Convexity Dragoness that was staring at her and then to the undead dragons that were beginning to shake. The two undead dragons weren't even looking at her, their 'eyes' were on the Convexity Dragoness. Trying to understand why, Nightmare examined the dragon in question. Vexel looked like she could very well be her twin, if not for the colors. Of course, she knew who Vexel was, after all, everyone knew the purple dragon.

"Who did this to her." Vexel suddenly asked as she slammed one of the undead dragons into the ground.

"Y-you just said t-to bring you to her." the undead dragon said fearfully.

Nightmare's eyes widened slightly then as she saw Vexel's own eyes change from light-blue to golden with slitted pupils, Vexel's Aura gained a dark tint, and her scales seemed to sharpen a little

"You will pay." with that, Vexel pressed hard on one of the undead dragon's bones, an unnaturally sadistic smile on her face.

It had been two hours, if Nightmare was counting right, which she doubted. A piece of parchment and a quill were in her Aura as she wrote down every step of the long and painful torture that Vexel had been putting the undead dragon she'd pinned through. Sure, Nightmare, or rather Mist's, master would be angry with her for not capturing Vexel when she had the chance, but this torture was just too good to not write down. Luckily, Scorpa and Vypa (as she'd learned were their names) were too busy trying to avoid getting in Vexel's way to attack Nightmare. Vexel stopped as she used a nearby pot to put all the dust (formerly the undead dragon's bones) and the thing's skull in. She then spun around and the world blackened for a moment.

When Nightmare's vision returned, she found herself on the edge of a volcano, Vypa and Scorpa nearby with Vexel **on** the lava. Curious as to what the violent Convexity Dragoness was planning, Nightmare flew down to see. By now, Vexel had returned to normal.

"I warned you didn't I?" Vexel asked as she lifted the other undead dragon up and tossed it in the lava, she then threw the dust of the grinded one into the pit and set the skull down on a nearby rock (making it face both the burning undead dragon and its own burning bones) as it screamed in agony from the parts of it that were in lava being burned. She then sent the head shaking in immense terror by saying "It'll take a day for your friend to burn up and another day for this volcano to erupt, enjoy what little time you have left." before the world went black again and they were back in Nightmare's base. Vexel gave Nightmare a sad look that would have confused her had she not known why, then Vexel and her friends vanished in another teleport.

Just then, Nightmare's master's communication crystal lit up and she flinched slightly. _I'm in __**so**__ much trouble when I tell master that Vexel got away._ Nightmare thought, but a dark plan was now forming in the back of her mind.

Vexel was definitely in a bad mood, so bad in fact, that she had told Vypa and Scorpa to go somewhere else to play as she didn't want them seeing what she was going to do to a nearby army of undead dragons. Scorpa lead Vypa to a small cave system that she had noticed and gave her twin a familiar look. Vypa nodded as she coated her claws in Poison and began patrolling the area while her twin closed her eyes.

The process had become second nature to her, begin looking through Time with the element of the same name, feel for her predecessor's presence, and then let go. When Scorpa opened her eyes, she jumped to the side, avoiding a blast of Earth that had been directed behind her, sure it wouldn't have hit, but it had been a while since she opened her eyes in a war zone.

"Sorry." an adult black dragon with white markings on his back, head, under his eyes, and on his shoulders; magenta wing membranes and underbelly; six white horns; a few long spikes down the back of his neck; and a crescent moon-shaped silver tail-blade said as he came up to her.

"Inferno! You know to avoid bringing me directly in front of attacks!" Scorpa yelled at the dead Adelike.

"Sorry again, anyway I decided to teach you a little on your form shifting ability. It'll limit you to the element its based off of, but your a lot stronger in it." Scorpa growled a little at her mentor's apparent lack of concern that he'd just scared his student.

Explaining how to use the abilities was always the most boring part for Scorpa, so she was excited when she got a chance to use them.

After Inferno repositioned their temporal location, Scorpa closed her eyes and reached out to her primary element. Her veins began glowing a lot stronger as her scales darkened a few shades, her secondary color changed to a sickly-blue, she felt her teeth hollow out as venom filled them; and when she breathed out, a green mist, which she recognized as neurotoxin, escaped her maw.

"Ssso how do I look?" Scorpa certainly didn't miss the snake lisp in her voice.

"Like you're able to kill an army just by being in the same room as them for an extended period of time. You should head back now though, and prepare for a major headache." with that, Inferno gave Scorpa back her hold and Scorpa stopped the spell after returning to normal.

When she opened her eyes again, Scorpa had to immediately put a paw against her head as five different voice rang through her mind.

"_Finally you learned how to do thisss. I'm Poissson Ssscorpa" _Scorpa recognized the voice as the one she had when she shifted to her Poison form.

"_Hope I can help. I'm Healing Scorpa." _a different voice said.

"_So what are you going to do now? I'm Time Scorpa." _another said

"_I'm Aura Scorpa, hey that rhymes."_ yet another said.

"_Annoying brats, why couldn't you have at least one darker form. Whatever, I'm Convexity Scorpa."_ a final one said.

Scorpa groaned in annoyance. _"Would you all just shut up!"_ she yelled, They listened.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoy. Yea, Scorpa's going to have hell with those five.**

** I usually don't introduce him (just use him), but I feel that I should this time. Inferno is Cynder's twin brother and Spyro's Adelike, he's been in practically all of my Spyro fanfictions to date. More info about him can be found on my profile page.**

** (A side note for those that do know about Inferno, just imagine how bad his headache must have been when he awoke his elemental forms)**


	4. To Arms

Scorpa and her twin had expected a lot of different things when they returned to the location they had seen Vexel in, but what they found wasn't one of them. All around the battlefield was nothing but white and red dust, Vexel had grounded every last undead dragon to it. Vexel walked up to them, looking almost like an evil spirit with the amount of darkness still around her.

"Hey Scorpa and Vypa, I hope I didn't scare you too bad." Vexel said happily.

Scorpa glanced down at the broken chain that she wore now, before looking back up and replying with "We wouldn't have joined you had we not already known that you could get violent. No you didn't scare us, we're just… surprised."

"Oh good, I think I'm ready to start this properly now anyway." Vexel then spun around and headed for the general direction of Warfang, followed by her friends.

The Warfang guards had been sitting around for the past three hours, ever since the war against Malefor ended and this one began, there had been practically no use for any guards because the city was almost abandoned. Clay looked up as he faintly heard the sound of wing beats, he could faintly make out three dragons on their way.

"Silver, looks like we have company." the Earth Dragon said as he looked to his Metal Dragon comrade.

"Finally, I hope there's some excitement that comes out of this." Silver said as he took off to intercept the three dragons.

The four soon landed and, upon seeing Vexel, Clay bowed. After being put at ease, they started off for the guardian's chamber. Vexel hadn't really been to Warfang a lot, only once when they had declared war on the Shadow Master. The city was huge with a lot of new stuff added. Most of the buildings had been reinforced with protective spells and stones that could handle the spells, the doors had been changed to a special form of glass that could deflect elemental attacks and block out sight through it, and the entire protective wall (cannons included) had been modified with the strongest materials and weapons around.

Soon The group of five entered the guardian's chamber. Terra, the Earth guardian, was the first to stand to address them. The guardians had been wanting Vexel to finally enter the war, but she had constantly refused.

"What brings you here young Vexel?" Terra asked. Her response was only two words 'I'm ready'.

With a nod, four more guards came in to escort Vexel, Vypa, and Scorpa to the barracks.

The barracks looked as one would expect, draconic weapons lined the walls with several training dummies and armors present. Vexel scanned the area before her eyes fell on a large black case with a familiar mark on it. The mark was of a dragon silhouette (in grey) with a ring of ancient draconic runes (all meaning different negative things and in dark red) around it and broken chains holding the dragon down from the runes that meant pain, sorrow, grief, corruption, and malice with another on the silhouette that meant assassin. The symbol was the calling sign of the Night Stalkers (a group of dragons that once rebelled against the guardians and tried to kill them, believing that the guardian's were corrupt). Vexel recognized the symbol, not because of its history, but because it was the same symbol on the cloak her mother had given her and Mist as a blanket when they were young. Vexel took a step forward, but stopped as she realized something, the guardian's, who had come with them, were being quite.

"I take it that you noticed my spikes." Vexel asked motioning towards the silver spikes that ran the length of her back and tail, dragons seemed never to notice them for some reason. The guardians only nodded.

While two guards brought Vypa and Scorpa to some armor to help them in it, Vexel walked up to the Shadow Stalker case, balancing on her back paws, she placed her forepaws on the top of the case before unlatching it and dropping down. Vexel had always been aware that her mother had betrayed the Night Stalkers, but Rogue had never talked much about them. A loud bang resounded from the barracks as the case's top hit the floor. Inside the case was a full set of black armor including a helmet, a set of four bracers with spikes at the backs, a three-part tail armor that consisted of three tail-bracers with spikes on the sides and a ring of chains connecting the parts, a chest plate, some back armor clearly enchanted to fit around any spikes, a sharp tail-blade enhancement that was enchanted in the same way, a choker, and wing armor designed to limit chances of wing membranes getting torn. Vexel knew that the armor was a careful mixture of a light metal that was black and Amphaya, which was one of the strongest metals around.

Vexel walked up to the armor and took out the helmet, slipping it on and feeling the enchantments mold the armor to her horn shape.

"Stop Vexel, that armor is off-limits." Tempest, the Wind guardian, said in a threatening manner. Vexel just slipped the four wrist bracers on and lit up a thick Aura shield around herself and the case as a response. Tempest growled, but knew he couldn't get through.

With all interruptions stopped, Vexel continue on with the back armor, tail armor, chest plate, tail-blade enhancement, and the wing armor. She left out the choker because it would have limited her head movement. Vexel thought for a moment and then changed her shield's size to fit around her and not take up much extra space, after that she left, dragging her friends with her.

The group was approaching Vexel's home, her village barely spared a glance at her Night Stalker armor. Warfang had hid at the sight, but no one there dared to attack. Vexel used her wing to open the door to her home, jumping back a second later as her mother launched out of the shadows before smiling at her and bolting, her father in pursuit. Vexel chuckled at her playful parents as she walked to her room.

The hallways were lined with different trophies of battle from both her parents, including old armors and ranks with two different symbols being extremely prominent on the trophies. The first was the Night Stalker symbol, while the second consisted of the four primary elements (Fire, Water, Earth, and Air/Wind) interlocking with their symbols on four parts of a circle (split in a swirling fashion with each symbol showing a quarter of itself) this was the guard symbol used during the time. The walls were covered in several paintings done by Vexel's mother as well. Scorpa and Vypa were in aww at the sight, since they had never actually been in Vexel's home.

Vexel stopped in her room, which had more Shadow Stalker than Guard symbols on the walls. She went to a chest near the edge of her bed and opened it, pulling out a long black cloak with a hood and the Night Stalker's symbol on the back. She put the cloak on and removed the hood before walking off, her Aura shield dying down from her elemental energy running out. She soon stopped in her parents room with Vypa and Scorpa at her sides.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going into the war, I'll see you around." Vexel said to her parents, who were resting after a long chase. They both nodded as she started out.

"Hey Vexel, should I remove my natural healing abilities?" Scorpa asked, talking about the power that allowed Adelikes to never die unless their twin died.

"Maybe later, but definitely not until I've saved Mist." was Vexel's response.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I added the spikes bit because I forgot to mention them in Vexel's original description from the prologue.**


	5. Corruption 1

Vexel was giggling in an almost insane way as she slashed away at several undead dragons, and even a few normal dragons. Vexel felt a dragon's tail-blade hit her back armor and spun, decapitating what turned out to be an Undead Dragon. By the time she finished her spin, she had fired off a blast of darkness and a little Convexity. Her scales were beginning to darken now as more and more enemies got in her way.

Scorpa shivered slightly at the increasingly aggressive attacks Vexel was using, she had learned long ago that Vexel's hard to anger personality was because of a far darker side of her, one that held only her anger. Unfortunately, knowing the problem isn't the same as fixing it, though it certainly didn't help that Vexel requested it be left alone.

"_Hey Scorpa, is it me, or is Vexel easier to anger?"_ Vypa asked through their mental link.

"_I noticed, I just hope it's nothing too bad."_ was Scorpa's only reply.

Vexel kicked off the ground, spinning before sending a wave of Convexity at her enemies. When she landed, she fired off a blast of Darkness. Her scales started to sharpen as well.

"When will these things stop coming?" she asked angrily, her voice slightly distorted, as she crushed an undead dragon and sent the remains at an enemy Fire Dragon.

The Convexity Dragoness then teleported next to her allies as she coated her claws in a thick layer of Convexity, her eyes turned slitted for a moment before returning to normal, then she dashed forward to cut more enemies down.

Vypa noticed an opening after several minutes of battle and turned towards Vexel yelling out "We have an opening, come on!" before dashing passed the enemies with her twin and friend following.

* * *

**Concurrent Skies**

Of all the things her master **hadn't** given her, acting skills was the one she wanted the most at the moment. If she couldn't give the right illusion then she wouldn't be able to carry out the plan she had come up with, which her master hadn't yet approved of. Nightmare, aka Mist, was pacing in her room, the details of the plan she had come up with running through her mind. _I wonder if master will be delighted or angry if this succeeds, he said to __**kill **__her after all._ Nightmare thought, just because he was her master, didn't mean she obeyed him constantly. Mist glanced at a swirling mass of energy that showed the battle and how it was going, Vexel and her friends had escaped, which was to be expected.

Just then, her master, Necro, came in through one of the doors. Mist bowed in a mocking fashion, but didn't speak. Necro motioned for her to follow him and they were off. Necro was an Undead Dragon, almost the same size as Malefor was. His dark green scales seemed to reject almost all forms of light. This was, admittedly, semi attractive, though not attractive to Nightmare, she just felt that they'd be attractive to most others. The corrupt Aura Dragoness was, of course, aware that the friendly relationship between her and Necro was merely a part of her corruption. One thing that she herself found interesting, though, was the black skull on Necros head, black skeletal paws over his own, and the black spine that ran down his own. These were the markings of the Undead Dragons, much like how the vine-like designs along her scales were the markings of the Aura Dragons. Nightmare was also fully aware that her master and the former master of the ex-Terror of the Skies were related, indicated by the slitted eyes that Necro had.

Necro stopped after a while, they were in a secluded area that was often used for more painful tortures and thus was sound proof. The Shadow Master looked down at his servant with an angered expression before saying "I just received word that the Purple Dragon, Vexel, was recently brought here AND YOU LET HER ESCAPE!".

yeah, Mist had decided against mentioning that little fact in her last report. Nightmare bowed to her master a second time before speaking. "I am truly sorry, I was distracted by her torturing one of my soldiers." she went on to explain, in detail, the torture that the unfortunate soldiers in question had been put through, she also partially hinted at her plan, but exactly what she wanted to do was left out. In the end, Necro felt the excuse wasn't enough and proceeded to slash diagonally across Nightmare's chest with his tail-blade (a set of two gold-colored blades that curved from the tip of his tail and nearly touched), this cause Mist to cry out in brief pain, mainly since she hadn't expected it. She then said "You need to get better aim, or at least more willingness to harm me, you know that… Necro." knowing fully that Necro had told her to only call him master.

"Get yourself bandaged up, and next time you decide to go against me, you'll suffer worse." Necro hissed before departing in a dark-magic teleport. The gold of his underbelly, wing-membranes, horns (which were arranged like Malefor's except the two horns in between the first three, both going out longer than the rest), and frills (which went down his tail only) were visible for only a second before fading away.

Mist just chuckled to herself as she glanced at the small gash along her chest before saying "You're simply too soft Necro, you need to be more violent if you want to get me." in a mischievous tone, as far as she was concerned, her master barely harmed her because he had a crush on her, whether that was true or not didn't matter.

* * *

**Unknown Battle Field**

"Hurry up you two, I despise being slowed down!" Vexel, now fully in her corrupted form, yelled, looking towards her allies.

Scorpa just rolled her eyes as she tossed some, recently gathered, Spirit Gems to Vexel, while absorbing a few herself. Vexel caught them and absorbed them, she had been using a lot of Convexity and Dark-Convexity for the past few minutes and so was really low on mana, her friends were as well with Vypa even having a few cuts. Once Vypa healed, both her and Scorpa sighed in relief, feeling each-other's pain was one of the downsides to being twins.

Just then the twins heard the , recently familiarized, sound of Convexity being fired. They turned just in time to dodge an attack by Vexel, who had aimed for a dragon behind them.

"Watch where you aim Vex!" Scorpa yelled as she spun and cut another dragon with poisoned claws.

"Then stay out of my way." Vexel hissed as she dashed forward and slammed into an undead dragon.

Their brief argument aside, the twins joined in on the bloodshed. Vypa went into a vortex of poison, a semi-advanced attack for Poison Dragons. Scorpa followed this with a vortex of her own. Her vision coated in a blue tint as gold energy swirled around her, she was moving a little slower than usual (though she was use to it) everything else around her started going much slower as she spun. Vexel only glanced towards her before using the Dragon Time to her advantage, being a purple dragon meant that she had the same element which countered the effects of another's Time Element, even though she had yet to unlock it.

_"Hey, you're good at this."_ Time Scorpa said excitedly as Scorpa stopped her spin and her Dragon Time.

_"You and the other's have been quite."_ Scorpa observed, not letting the message go through her link with Vypa.

_"We're just making ourselves at home… now shut up and move!"_ Convexity Scorpa shouted. The warning couldn't have come at a better time, Scorpa barely avoided the boulder that had been fired at her.

_"Hey Scorpa, what happened, we were severed for a moment?"_ Vypa asked through their link once Scorpa's mental block was removed.

"Sorry." Scorpa said this aloud before sending a wave of condensed Healing energy at her enemies, which nearly cut them in half. She followed this with a blast of Aura and a cyclone of Poison. Vypa followed her twin sister's example and shot into battle, a thin stream of neurotoxin flowing out of her maw and her paws leaving marks on the ground where the condensed Poison around them had burned it.

After about three minutes of fighting, the group of three skidded next to each other. The excitement from the battle was starting to get to the twins though. a bright-green choker formed on their necks as Poison energy connected them. The twins didn't look at each other, they didn't speak, and they lacked the look they had during their mental conversation, but they moved in sync either way. Scorpa and Vypa shot forward. Vexel looked at them calmly, they were of one mind at the moment (a common effect with twins). _Those two are going to get themselves killed._ Vexel, or rather the current Vexel, didn't really care about them, but she'd probably feel more kinds of pain than she had elements if she let the regular Vexel's friends get killed. With this in mind, the corrupt dragon dashed into battle.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. This chapter is mainly for explaining the relationships between different characters. This is also the first chapter where capitalization for undead dragons is important. Whether I call Mist by her name or by Nightmare should be noted, though it won't really matter. When I call her Nightmare it's usually relating towards Necro in a way (except some points. When I call her Mist, then it's not relating much to her master.**


	6. Other Self

Vexel, finally back to normal, and her friends had laid down to rest. The war, even with them being in it for less than a day, had taken a lot out of them (mentally, physically, and elementally). Scorpa and Vypa had curled into each other the way twins always did as they slept, which left Vexel alone.

"_Not alone."_ a familiar dark voice hissed in the back of the Convexity Dragness' head. Vexel groaned.

"_Shut up."_ she hissed back.

"_Come on, not only have I saved your life in the past, but I literally __**just**__ saved your friends' lives as well I deserve some credit at least."_ the voice said angrily.

It was true though, that side of her had saved her life, not once, but twice in a row. Vexel thought back to those days.

* * *

**Begin Flashback**

**5 years ago**

Vexel sat at the top of one of the mountains of her village. She had a dark-grey chain wrapped around her wings, pinning them to her side, a dark crystal was nearby as well, having drained her of elemental energy. four years, three months, two weeks, four days, eight hours, three minutes, and thirteen seconds. That was how long it had been since her sister vanished. she was only three then, she was now seven. Ever since she woke up without her sister next to her, she had felt empty. Now she couldn't take it, especially now, on her seventh hatch-day. With little but sadness in her eyes, the Purple Dragon jumped off the cliff.

As she fell though, a familiar voice rang in her head. _"You can't die yet Vexel, we aren't even sure if Mist is alive, but if she is, then would you want her to suffer?"_ the dark voice she had heard from the day she hatched said.

_"But I can't handle it anymore."_ she said sadly.

_"Look, whether you believe it or not, I know Mist is alive and I know that you'll eventually find her and save her from whatever happens to her. You're too strong willed and rebellious not to go after her eventually."_ Vexel was silent for a moment after this. The voice had a point, but it was already too late for that. Even if it took a long time, she had... no... **would** save her sister. With new resolve, she closed her eyes.

Vexel was only moments from the ground when her eyes opened and flashed with a purple aura. The energy swirled around her bound wings before exploding outward, destroying the chain as she flapped her wings, sending a small Convexity shockwave out before landing. Vexel looked around her for a moment, she soon found what she was looking for, the remains of the chain. Some of the chain had been lost, but a good bit of it remained, she walked up to it and lifted it in her Aura (She had always maxed out her store of mana with the reveal of a new element., strangely, most of the times she unlocked another of her elements was when she was completely out of mana). The chain had lost about four inches, with a remaining broken link that was broke just right to avoid falling off. Vexel headed home with it.

_Once, this chain was a physical representation of my eventual freedom from all pain, now though, it's much more. This chain represents my will, my heart, my freedom from the world, and most of all, my link to Mist._ Vexel thought on her way home.

Vexel coughed blood after being slammed into the walls of an old building, a group of dragons approaching her.

"Looky here, the little hatch-ling is too scared to use her big bad powers." one of the gang members said sadistically before kicking her, adding another bruise to the countless ones along her body. Yeah, the local gang hadn't been too happy when she revealed the day before that she could use her Convexity breath. Five minutes past before one of the gang members said something he really shouldn't have.

"Why don't you call for you precious sister, oh wait, she's gone." he definitely shouldn't have said that.

"_HE'S MINE!"_ the dark voice yelled as Vexel slipped into the comfort of her subconscious.

Vexel stood up slowly, her once light-blue eyes golden and snake like. The gang members backed up, only to find themselves trapped within a large globe of pure Convexity. Vexel's scales darkened (turning almost black) before their eyes and then sharpened to blade-like points, she smiled sadistically, showing off wickedly sharp teeth with two of them (roughly where fangs were on Blood Dragons) dripping with condensed Convexity.

"You shouldn't have done that, you should know **never** to insult her." the voice was a lot like Vexels, but it distorted like the infamous Malefor's (only far less). Vexel, or whoever was using Vexel's body, approached the leader.

After only a few steps, three of the other dragons fired at her, only for their attacks to be deflected before they got slammed into the ground by a mixture of Aura and Convexity. The leader backed away, terrified of the change to his original target. Suddenly, the dragoness moved with blinding speed and slammed into the leader, pinning him to the ground with a crazy sadistic grin that made her look like a psycho.

"Let me tell you something whelp, and you better remember it. I and I alone am allowed to toy with her, if you ever try something like this again, then I won't let you live. In fact, how about you just get out of the village?" Vexel looked like she was about to cut the leader's throat, still, he had to know.

"What are you Vexel?" he asked fearfully. Vexel chuckled evilly.

"I'm not Vexel. Vexel is a weak hatch-ling who still can't defend herself. Just call me Vex… NOW SCRAM!" with that, the leader ran clean out of the village and his lackeys followed. Vex chuckled before relinquishing her control, Vexel just wasn't strong enough yet.

* * *

**End Flashback**

Vexel shook her head slightly to clear the memories. That day, the day Vex took over for the first time, was the day she realized that Vex wasn't some evil she could just crush, no, Vex was **her**. The parts of her that stayed hidden. Vex was her anger and hatred she was everything that Vexel showed little to none of.

_"You know Vex, no matter how you put it, you've only ever done things that benefited yourself, even saving Scorpa and Vypa was for selfish needs. That's why you won't win this battle." _Vexel said darkly.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but a lot of info is revealed in this chapter. A small list of important parts.**

**-Some more on Vexel's backstory**

**-The origins of the chain around her neck (which I'm guessing a lot of people had forgotten about)**

**-Vexel's relationship with her 'other self'**

**-The name of her 'other self'**

**-and the revelation of the mental war between both sides of her.**

**That aside, hope you enjoy, and expect some more flashbacks revealing important info. Yes, if I remember, most of the items in the list will play a role later on it the story.**


	7. Freedom

Vexel was sitting next to the fire, doing her best to get rid of all the blood that now stained her armor and cloak. Scorpa had decided to go hunt them down some food while Vypa worked on both hers and her sister's armor. Vexel smiled happily as she saw her reflection in the helmet, the last peice of armor she had needed to clean. Putting the helmet on, the Convexity Dragoness grabbed her cloak and began doing what she could for it, she was happy that the cloak's enchanted material repaired itself when torn.

Scorpa approached her prey slowly, keeping quite as Poison coated her claws. The deer was oblivious to her as she crouched down, ready to pounce. After a moment's pause, she used Dragon Time and attacked. The Deer's head turned slowly towards the sound, but it was already too late. Scorpa brought the deer down as she latched onto its neck before giving a hard jerk, which resulted in a loud snap, and tearing its throat out. Satisfied with the kill, she pulled the deer on her back and headed to their camp. On her way back, she ended her Dragon Time.

A pair of soulless light-blue eyes watched the entire scene occur, though it had been over in less than the blink of an eye. "Let's see where you and your friends are hiding little Adelike." Mist's cold voice said from where she herself was hiding. She started following the Adelike then, thankful that Scorpa had dropped her Dragon Time before getting out of her sight. Nightmare silently set her servants in place so that her attack would go unnoticed, at least at first.

Back at the camp, Scorpa arrived with blood still dripping from her mouth, giving her a feral appearance. Vypa chuckled at her sister, which increased slightly when Scorpa gave a playful feral growl. The Adelike soon set the deer down and they dug in. As they ate, Vexel could sense someone nearby that wasn't supposed to be there. After finishing their meal, the three left for the battle field.

It wasn't until the group of three were in a large open field that Mist attacked. Her and about seventy undead dragons burst out from the forest, unfortunately, half of them met an untimely demise from the explosion of power that ripped through Vexel's body. As the power died down, Vex stood in her other half's place, a dark and sadistic smirk visible across her features.

"Hope I'm not late to the blood bath." She said evilly as three more undead dragons found themselves as dust. Vex stood tall afterwards as demonic golden eyes looked into soulless light blue ones. "You're lucky I can't kill you." that was the last thing the corrupt Convexity Dragon said before lunging at the servant of the Shadow Master.

The twins were back-to-back, claws glowing with Poison and venom in their eyes. One undead dragon was foolish enough to attack from their sides. The second they saw it, the twins snapped around like snakes, claws raking across the skeleton in a formation of three Xs. They used the momentum from their strike to spin around one another, ending back-to-back again, only on the opposite side they had originally been on. This was followed by a targeting field of Aura and a deep green glow in the eyes of Vypa. Her veins lost their glow for a split second before lighting back up from tail to head. When the glowing veins passed her maw, a sphere of pure Poison (in energy form) shot out, the explosion it caused covered the entire targeting field, wiping out any traces of undead dragons. Scorpa smiled as her and Vypa landed away from the explosion, her sister was indeed becoming strong, though how long it'd take her to surpass the Poison guardian was still unknown.

_"Let me at them please, I really want to have fun, can I go, can I?"_ Aura Scorpa asked, she seemed really childish.

_"Sure, I don't see why you wouldn't."_ Scorpa said before letting Aura Scorpa take hold. Scorpa's entire body became transparent, her scales becoming the same light blue that her Aura element was. her secondary color changed to a slightly darker blue, her veins lost their glow completely, and her eyes became completely blue and began glowing a little stronger that the rest of her body.

Aura Scorpa giggled as she jumped to avoid an undead dragon that had moved in for the kill. _Oh!, he wants to play._ she thought happily as she created several spheres of Aura, giggled, and threw them at the undead dragon, who caught one and managed not to get hit by the rest. The Aura form smiled as she dodged to the side to avoid the sphere of energy and then caught it. She tossed the sphere into the air before throwing it at high speeds, obliterating the undead dragon. Another servant tackled her to the ground, which made Aura Scorpa frown a bit. "That's mean." she said as she threw the undead dragon off her with her element. When she stood back up, she had a playful smile and growled in a similar way to a hatch-ling. "Hey! Let's play tag." with that, she ran up and tapped an undead dragon before bolting, the dragon in pursuit, intent on killing her. She was eventually caught which turned the tables as she chased after the undead dragon, brutally killing it when she caught it.

Vex dodged as Mist sent a large crystal shard her way, unfortunately, she had come close to the edge and had to jump and take flight to keep from falling. Vex looked around in annoyance as she looked at the Convexity Realm, Mist had teleported her there through a crystal. The corrupt Convexity Dragoness used the realm's namesake then to manage a strong hit on Mist. Mist growled after being hit and sent a beam of Aura Vex's way. Vex dodged as she landed and her claws began glowing with Convexity. The two clashed in the center, causing an explosion. Mist's tails unraveled, both skeletal blades coming up over her shoulders in a scorpion's striking position. The two crescent tail-blades began glowing with highly condensed Aura. The tails came down, but they never hit. Mist looked up to find Vex standing on one of the floating jelly-fish creatures. this caused the corrupt Aura Dragoness to growl. "Your service is up Mist, it's time I ended this." Vex hissed as purple energy began flowing from the creature to her.

Mist hissed in anger, how could she have been so **stupid**. She had known she wasn't exactly facing her sister the moment Vex said that she wished she could kill her! The normal Vexel wasn't the kind to say things like that and she hadn't been even a fifth this strong with Convexity. Vexel wouldn't have been willing to even use Convexity, especially within a realm practically made of it, but this dragon, Vex, wasn't just **skilled** in it, she was a **master **of it… and Mist had provided the perfect place to use it. Mist watched, now in fear, as a huge wind picked up, Vex was floating, having drained the creature of Convexity and let it drop into the void bellow, though Mist couldn't even see an outline of the dragoness that was within the powerful vortex. _This is bad, I planned to use Convexity to __**corrupt**__ Vexel, not get killed by her evil alter ego._ Mist thought as the vortex, which was now large enough to hold Necro and the four main guardians together, began slowly compressing.

Soon the sphere-like vortex was as small as an egg, which confused Mist for a moment before the energy exploded outward. Mist felt the explosion long before the actual energy hit her, and it hit **hard**. Mist slammed into the ground as her mind cleared, her form reverted back to the twelve-year old it was supposed to be (though her altered features stayed), then she felt a sharp pain in her chest as the powerful binding spells Necro used were broken. _I knew Convexity was powerful, but that was just insane, perhaps there's some truth to mas- I mean Necro's claims about the destinies of purple dragons._ Mist thought as she attempted, and failed, to get up.

"Just hold still, I'm already going to get scolded for slamming you into the ground, I don't need anymore on my head." Vex hissed as she approached and used Aura to place Mist on her back.

"W-why'd you save me?" Mist asked weakly.

"I wasn't lying when I said I wish I could kill you, but if I did that then I'd never get to have complete control of this body, Vexel would fight back too much. I'm only telling you this because I don't want you thinking I've become selfless." Vex followed this up by jumping through the portal that brought them to Convexity in the first place. When she came out, she was greeted with an amazing sight, a small hut built entirely out of the bones of undead dragons, no skulls were present. Vex smiled sadistically at the sight.

A few hours later, everyone was resting in the hut, which it turned out had been built by Aura Scorpa. Scorpa had returned to normal and Vexel had taken back control. Everyone was sleeping with there family, well everyone except Mist, who was sharing her sisters bed, but hadn't gotten to sleep. One thought was on the dragoness' mind as she folded her bone white wings and coiled her two skeletal tails around her real tail. _**I will have revenge ma- Necro**_.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here's chapter six, finally. I hope you enjoy. Sadly though, I'm still losing interest in this story, so I might end up cancelling it, I really hope I don't though since we're only just getting to the main plot.**


	8. Strength

Mist yawned as she awoke from sleep. Glancing at her sister briefly, the Aura Dragoness got out of bed and stretched, which resulted in multiple cracking sounds from her tails and wings. After stretching, Mist looked at her tail blades, all of them were stained with blood. She growled lightly to herself, she **hated** having blood on her tail blades. Looking around, Mist was relieved to find several pieces of cloth in a small pile nearby. She used her Aura to lift a few of them and then brought the cloth up to her two skeleton-like tails to clean them.

There were several misconceptions regarding some of Nightmare's features. Most were under the impression that her skeletal tails were just that and were bone white, the truth was different though. Mist's tails were actually an extremely light-blue and were thin tails with an extra layer of extremely flexible bone coating them, though it hurt like hell when she cracked the bone layer. Another misconception actually had some sense to it and was that she lacked a soul. The truth was that her eyes simply looked that way. Though, most of these misconceptions had aided Nightmare in her time under Necro's influence.

Mist groaned as she realized that these thoughts would make it even harder to be forgiven. With that in mind, she went to work on cleaning her tail blades. Mist was very precise while cleaning her tails, making sure that not even a faint stain of red was left on the light-blue crescents that made up her skeletal blades. Mist soon finished all three of her tail-blades. With that done, she headed for the exit. She was right in front of the door when someone spoke.

"Where are you going Mist?" someone asked from nowhere.

Mist jumped and spun around with aura flowing from her maw, she relaxed when she saw that it was only Vexel. "Vexel! Don't scare me like that!" she yelled, though a smile was clearly present on her face. "As for your question, I was just going out hunting, maybe kill a few undead dragons along the way." Mist added before stepping outside the hut.

"Do me a favor then. Turn anyone that served you to dust." Vexel said, smiling as well.

"They're mas-" Mist shook her head in annoyance and growled "I mean Necro's servants, I just borrowed them, mostly without asking." Another smile was seen right before the Aura Dragoness shot off, already on the hunt. Vexel smirked at her sister, it seemed that nine years of corruption couldn't crush her sister's spirit afterall, no matter what her eyes seemed to imply.

She had seen a lot of blood in her life, as well as the liquid that was like blood for undead dragons, So a little blood on her paws was nothing. Mist looked down at the dragon servant that had attacked her, the signature white glow of Necro's control vanishing as the dragon coughed. A single question escaped its maw as Mist got off the soon to be corpse.

"Why'd you… save me?"

The dragoness replied with a simple "Because I could." before the servant died. With that out of the way, she continued her hunt. She had been tailing a deer before the fire dragon had interrupted her, she just hoped her prey hadn't gone too far. The dragoness was quick to find her prey's scent and followed it to a small clearing where the deer was grazing. Mist glanced around the clearing, a familiar feeling of death surrounded it and it only took Mist a moment to find the source, multiple glowing red eyes could be seen hiding in ambush. _They're likely targeting Vexel, oh well. A trap is meant to be sprung._ Mist thought as she shot into the clearing Taking down the deer with ease and snapping its neck before looking up to face all the servants that had jumped out of the bushes and were now looking at her with confusion. She was actually annoyed, they should have been aware of her 'betrayal', so why didn't they attack. _Oh well, if mast- I mean Necro sent them, then I should at least 'help' them in their little mission._ Mist thought as she blasted one of them apart and moved on to the next.

Five minutes later, she was still destroying the undead dragons. One came a little too close to her, prompting her to slice it down the middle with her central tail. Mist beat her wings harshly, sending a wave of Aura outward and getting her airborne before charging energy in her maw and throwing up a shield. Several of the living dragons that served the Shadow Master flew up to take out her shield, none succeeded. Mist could feel the energy drain from her building attack and cursed herself for not taking at least a few of the green Spirit Gems she had been offered upon her return. The small army had gathered in front of her, preparing to attack. _Fools._ thought Mist, a brief silence passed between the dragons and was broken a moment latter by a sound akin to a sonic boom. The servants didn't have so much as a moment to think as a beam of extremely condensed Aura hit their group dead center, exploding.

Mist landed weakly, She had use far more power than she should have. Limping from exhaustion, she walked over to the dead deer that had miraculously avoided being destroyed and picked it up while wincing at the slight pain it caused from pressing on multiple wounds. The ex-general turned back the way she came and started walking to the bone hut. _I should have known not to use so much power, I'm not connected to him anymore so I don't have an unlimited supply of strength._ she thought angrily, she should have **known**, but it would seem that she still had a lot more to get over than she thought.

Naturally, everyone was shocked when Mist entered the hut with several cuts and a clear lack of mana. Vexel was there instantly, via teleport, and was quick to give her sister a rather large mana and health crystal she had found.

"I was going to save it for the next time Vex goes crazy, but you need it more." Vexel said as Mist placed her paw on the crystal, the magic within it instantly began absorbing into her and was soon gone. The crystal included.

"Thanks Vexel." She smiled "Now who wants to eat?" The answer was clear, everyone. Mist let the dear drop from her back and immediately torn through its flesh, blood spraying everywhere. Her sister and friends followed her example. As she ate, Mist continued to think about what all she'd have to get use to. The most obvious was that Necro was no longer her master. There was also the fact that she was limited in power and no longer had an army under her command. She also didn't have as much of a frightening image as before, which she liked even though there were times when being able to terrify a full grown adult into submission could be useful.

It was while they were walking after removing all traces of their presence that Mist had an idea. She was still extremely powerful, the fact that she was still standing after the condensed Aura fury from earlier proved that, but she wasn't really sure just how powerful Vexel was. After a few more minutes, they came to a clearing that would be useful as a camp site. Mist turned to her sister and said "Let's have a sparing match, right now."

Vexel smiled and replied with "Alright, then let's go!" before removing her armor and dashing over to the side where they wouldn't have to worry about harming Scorpa and Vypa, well… Vypa, Scorpa would survive either way. Once they were in positions, they set the rules. Naturally, the first one to get pinned by the other's **paws** was the winner. They were allowed to use as much power as they'd like, but furies were out of the question because of how destructive they were. Finally they weren't allowed to use cheap tricks like Aura pinning, teleportation, or Shadow stepped into place on the northern side of their chosen battlefield, followed by Mist on the exact opposite side. Scorpa stepped up between them, a flag of Aura floating next to her, she didn't speak, she just raised the flag and brought it down.

The moment the flag was down, Aura blasted from both sides as the two shot forward. By the time the Aura had dissipated, the two were slashing at each other with Aura and Convexity while zipping across the sky. Most normal battles with these two as one of the opponents ended quickly, as such, this one would be a while. Vexel spun around in mid air, sending a wave of Shadow soaring towards Mist, who flew upward and spun, a vertical slash wave of Aura going right for Vexel, followed by a horizontal one. The Purple Dragon easily avoid the first by flying to the left, but she failed to notice the second and was hit, falling from the sky for a few seconds before righting herself and attacking with a blast of Darkness. Having not expected it, Mist was hit and fell to the ground, she quickly got back up though and prepared to counter with a sphere of Aura. As she charged her Aura sphere, Mist took to the air a second time, her opponent came at her with a Scorpion Strike, which was blocked before the dragoness was sent flying by a point blank Aura Sphere. Vexel easily caught herself and rushed forward with a convexity infused strike. She hit Mist hard and they both drew blood. As they landed, the wound on Vexels side from her sister began glowing faintly. Her blood spread down her right front leg to her paw, where it formed long and sharp claws over her usual ones. The legendary dragoness shot forward as her corrupted sister did the same.

Vexel hit the ground, rolled, and stood. The moment she was up, she jumped to the side to avoid her sister's attack. It had been an hour or so and they were both exhausted elementally, turning the fight into a melee battle. Mist was not deterred by the easy dodge as she used her momentum to spin on her right, front, paw and launch herself at Vexel again, this time with a lot of speed. Vexel immediately spun around as her sister rushed her, she made to jump away, but was too slow. Vexel spun in mid air when she was hit, loosening the Aura Dragoness' hold and escaping. As Vexel landed, she lunged, using the brief period of helplessness to her advantage. Mist yelped from her sister's sneak attack, but quickly pushed off her and flew up high, coming down fast. The moment Vexel saw what Mist was going to do, she knew she'd likely lose. Right as Mist came within an inch of Vexel though, a sphere of green energy erupted around the Convexity Dragoness and threw the Ex-Nightmare into the ground. By the time Mist looked up from her impact, a purple dragoness with a green glow around her had landed and pinned her, smiling when she did.

"I win sis." Vexel said as she got off her sister, Earth elemental energy slowly dissipating, Vexel proceeded to look at the flowing energy around her paws with excitement. The Convexity Dragoness flew up with excitement while exclaiming "Cool, I unlocked my Earth element." before thanking her sister with a hug.

"Your welcome Vexel." Mist said with a little strain, but while smiling.

The group were soon eating, since Vexel would need to rest up before traveling. The Purple Dragoness also proceeded to put all of her armor back on and make a mental note to give Mist the last piece of her chain. A fairly short debate was then held to figure out where they could go, with all of them agreeing on the village.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back, well partially. I'm also not dead! So, let me know how you like this chapter. There is one credit I need to give to htffan951 which is for helping me with figuring out which element Vexel unlocks. As most of you should be aware, there is a Hiatus warning on this stories description, that will remain as I'm currently unsure of when I'll make the next chapter.**


	9. Flashes

The flight had been long and, mostly, silent as the group of four approached their village. Vexel was the first to spot the village gates and turned to her companions, shouting that they were there. The group landed outside the gates and were immediately approached by five guards.

"State your names and business." the head guard asked, only to receive a tail to the back of his head.

"I live here, I shouldn't have to explain what I'm doing her." Vexel said as she pulled her hood back, while examining her tail. The guards were shocked and quickly backed away, though they kept their eyes on Mist. Uncaring of the guards, Vexel lead her friends and sister to the gate and opened it, walking in and turning to head to her home. The villagers around her kept suspicious eyes on Mist as they walked, but no one dared attack her with Vexel around.

Keeping to her title, Scorpa and Vypa were flanking the sisters, both with traces of their element at their tails, claws, and teeth. They trusted the village not to be foolish enough to try to attack, but they weren't taking any chances.

Mist suppressed a whimper as her strong hearing picked up things like "The Nightmare, here?", "How could Vexel bring that beast to our village?", and other cruel remarks directed at her. It seemed though that Vexel heard the remarks too, as a harsh and frightening growl escaped her throat.

It only took a few minute for them to get to the cave where they found that Mist and Vexel's parents were gone. With her parents out doing who-knows-what, Mist had time to explore. The cave, that had served as her home before she was taken, hadn't changed much. The grey walls were still lined with paintings, though most were after her 'departure', all painted by her mother. Claw and burn marks littered some areas, usually surrounded by cracks, from her parent's random and unpredictable duals that always ended in both of them needing to rest and recover. While most of the paintings were either familiar to her or of scenery, one caught her eyes on the left wall of a hall.

"When did this get painted?" Mist asked her sister as she motioned towards a painting of a younger Vexel and Vex, back-to-back amidst a war zone filled with the bodies of the Shadow Master's servants, each of the skeletons had cracks along their bodies with most missing one or more limbs. The living members of Necro's army were all either dead or injured with some in the air in a lunge. Among the servants though, was one that was completely out of place for several reasons. The undead dragon wasn't fighting, wasn't injured, and seemed to be just standing their. The dragon had three tails, two thin and all with familiar tips, the wings were out spread, but it appeared that there was still a **very** transparent membrane between the wing fingers (how her mother created such an illusion was beyond her). To add to the frighteningly strange image, it appeared that the dragon was the same age as the Vexel in the picture, was crying with visible tears, and was hidden in the shadows as if not wanting to be seen by anyone ever. The dragon's horns were what assured Mist that, yes, this was a skeletal version of herself with an almost perfect mirror of how she thought she'd feel in such a situation.

"Mom made that shortly after she saw Vex for the first time, she spent nearly half a year on it too. I never understood this part though." Vexel's tail pointed at the hidden skeletal dragon "Until now that is. Mom has the sight, but I'm not sure of what she saw to come up with that, maybe it's a representation of you while under Necro's control." Vexel added, her tail skimming over the painting again to Vex, specifically the faint shadow of an unrecognizable dragon that was being cast by her. "I still don't know what this is all about." she said.

Mist nodded and looked along the opposite wall, finding different paintings of different scenes from the Lunar War, the war that the Night Stalkers started, as well as ones from strange scenes. one of them was of the previous purple dragon being surrounded by three dragonflies, a yellow one which had a reflection on the swamp below, and two larger ones of pink and blue that looked to almost have their tails entwined. Above was a very different scene to the strange group of happy creatures, depicting a small black dragoness, The Terror of The Skies known as Cynder, with Malefor himself in the background, a chain in his mouth which connected to the dragoness and a single paw which rested on the dragoness' back the way a father's might when calming their frightened child, and the dragoness certainly looked scared. It was strange, if she looked hard enough she found that the painting showed two different scenes from the one first seen. The dragonflies looked to almost resemble actual dragons with the yellow one seeming to be two connected by a thin band of yellow due to the reflection and the larger ones seeming to be watching both creatures with love and care. The upper half of the image also seemed strange when she focused, with the wings of Malefor being folded in such a way that they looked almost like Necro's middle horns while the shadows around the dragoness curled in a way that, frighteningly, made her look an awful lot like Mist before her corruption. Mist shivered at the amazing and disturbing scene. "She's got disturbing tastes in art." Mist said with another faint shiver. Vexel just nodded, she had seen the shocking parallels as well.

"It's only disturbing to those who look too close. Everyone has a reason for their style after" The voice suddenly cut off and everyone turned to find the large, dark blue and black, form of Rogue staring at them with shock. The shocked stare made Mist a little shy, causing her to stutter a little.

"U-umm… H-hi mom." Mist said with a shy smile.

"Mist… is that you?" she asked with several confusing emotions in her voice. The dragoness in question just nodded, her wings shifting with discomfort. Suddenly, Mist found herself on the ground with Rogue gently nuzzling her with tears in her eyes. "I'm glad your back little one… of course" Rogue lifted herself off Mist and turned to face the others, tears seemingly vanishing in that one moment "I doubt you'd all come back to this boring old village just to say hi. So what can me and Blytz help you with?" she asked, changing subject and mood at a frighteningly fast pace.

"Help who with?" the aforementioned Electricity Dragon asked as he practically bounded into the room with excitement. A second later Mist, who had gotten up, was on the ground again and very glad that she didn't have spines like her sister. She was glad her parents recognized her and her father was hugging her.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Mist attempted to speak at this, but was stopped before she could by her father. "Where have you been all this time? Wait, why do you have three tails? What's with your eye or your wings? Actually, you look a lot like what travelers describe Nightmare as, if that's the case and you're her, then can you remember any of Necro's plans? You know we were all worried right, Vexel has been suffering for so long, you shouldn't leave her… **ever** again!" The rapidly changing question topics left Mist's head spinning for a bit until she could clear it.

Mist, though, couldn't deny that being hugged by a crying Electricity Dragon with hundreds, if not thousands, of volts of electricity flying across their scales and seeking ground in the tears was **very** uncomfortable.

"Dad, could you please get off me?" she sounded quite annoyed, probably at the laughing she could hear her sister trying to hold in.

"Oh! Sorry Mist." he jumped off his daughter, wiping his tears, with the electricity partially dying down from his yellow orange scales.

Rogue and Blytz stared at Mist in shock, she had just finished recounting most of her time under Necro's control. While shocked, Vexel didn't let it stop her as she hugged her sister, finally having a chance to cry since they weren't in immediate danger now. The touching scene, though, was dashed when Rogue spoke up.

"I don't mean to intrude on this sisterly moment, but you still haven't answered my earlier question. Is there anything we can help you both with?" Rogue asked with a playful smile.

"R-right. We really did come so I could see you and dad again, but some armor would be nice." Mist said.

Instead of answering her, Rogue just stood up and flicked her tail to indicate that they should follow her to her room. She seemed excited and one could see a faint bounce to her steps, or maybe that was the skipping shadow underneath her. They entered the Shadow Dragoness' room soon enough, being lead to a part of the wall that was unusually blank. The other walls were covered in painting, most far less disturbing than some of the ones outside. Rogue wasted no time, bounding to the side and snagging a decorative rope that hung from a painting of a young Rogue play fighting with her shadow. Though it clearly took a small effort, Rogue tugged on the rope, causing half the wall to slide away. This revealed a small closet area with a few weapons and a full set of Night Stalker armor, cloak included. Feeling excited, Mist ran into the room and started getting the armor on, she was stopped by her sister as she went to put the choker on though.

"Stay here, I want you to wear something." Vexel said before dashing out of the room. She came back in only a few seconds, now carrying a broken chain in her mouth. Even though Mist questioned her about it, Vexel didn't listen and instead went to work on getting the chain around her sister's neck.

Vexel started off by using a small amount of her poison to burn open the end of the first link. With the end cut, Vexel gently wrapped the chain around her sister's neck, adjusting it afterwards to be difficult to take off by outside force, but also easy for the wearer to remove. Once she was sure that the chain hung off at a safe distance the Convexity Dragoness repeated her earlier trick with Poison, making sure to do it carefully so the metal just melted together. Vexel finished by using the trick again to cut the end of the other side of the chain so that the broken link was just closed enough not to fall off. She stood back and smiled as she looked at her sister's new chain.

"This broken chain is mine, Vypa, and Scorpa's sign of freedom. Now it's yours as well, a sign that you've broken free of corruption and have no intent to return." Vexel said with a smile. Mist stared down at the broken chain for a long moment before tackling her sister in a hug.

"Thanks again Vexel, this means a lot to me." Mist said before getting up and continuing to put the armor on.

Rogue smiled as her daughters sat down next to each other, looking like two Night Stalkers. The ex-Stalker then noticed how the Poison Dragon Twins were sitting a bit behind and on either side of her daughters, wearing full guard armor. The scene blurred before her eyes.

_She saw a battle. An Undead Dragon shrouded in shadow and surrounded by what could only be described as the rib cage of the world. Four others were present, matching her daughters in every way, shrouded in more than just a cloak, both giving off unnatural energy that took two familiar dark shapes. Near the two were the twins, encased in venom and with serpent eyes. The four were in battle stances with the Undead Dragon. The scene changed. The battle field was destroyed, the bone structures that jutted out of the ground were shattered, that's all she saw before it happened. A flash of purple, a roar. The world cracked, a gaping hole tearing apart the sky. She glimpsed the planet's core within, then everything shrouded in mist and the images disappeared._

Rogue blinked, it had all happened in a single second. Her daughters were waving goodbye as they headed for the exit. "Bye you four, watch out for what's to come." Rogue said vaguely. The image of her daughters and their protectors sitting together flashed through her mind with the images she had just seen.

"Rogue, you alright?" Blytz asked, receiving a nod from his mate before she walked off to a familiar place. He smiled lightly as his mate entered her art room to do more painting.

* * *

**A/N:** **Hey everyone, I don't really have much to say other than not to expect what Rogue saw to be 100% accurate. Also, dreams and visions (if either are used) will most likely be in **_**italics**_**.**


	10. War

Vexel and her friends smiled lightly as they exited the cave, several eyes immediately falling on the two in Night Stalker armor. A few coward back, even though they'd already seen Vexel in the armor. They were halfway to the gates when a familiar group of dragons approached. Vexel and her group stopped, the Convexity Dragoness glaring at the three.

"What do you know, the freak came back." The lead ice dragon said.

Vexel didn't answer, she just raised a paw slightly and brought it down. The Earth cracked where her paw had been, throwing the three dragons off balance. "I really don't have time for you, me, Mist, and our friends need to get to Warfang so I can let the guardian's know that Nightmare is now on our side." Vexel said as the four walked pass the bullies.

"Hey!" The leader yelled as he stumbled back to his paws. Vexel spun around to yell at him, that's when the village alarm rang out.

"We're under attack!" A nearby soldier yelled as Vexel and her group ran to the battle.

"Yes, we can see that, now quit wasting your breath on the obvious and focus on the enemy." Vexel said in annoyance, the soldier stared briefly in awe. This wasn't the hyperactive dragoness that ran around the village like she owned the place, this was a warrior ready to defend those close to her. The instant shift was staggering to say the least, as was seeing the cute blue hatchling he had taken the keys back from all those years ago as a battle ready ex-servant of darkness. A lot could change in a few years.

Vexel breathed out Shadow as she got to the first of the undead dragons. This was followed by a sharp tail to the undead dragon's head, decapitating it. The dragoness jumped over the body, landing with an earthquake that shook the area around her and a blast of Earth that went a little far. _I need to train in Earth._ Vexel thought as her sister skidded to a stop next to her, firing a beam of Aura. The two glanced at each other before lunging at separate angles. The two undead dragons that had been aimed for really wished they knew what had happened, one moment they were several feet apart, the next they were literally all over the place and in immense agony, then they were gone completely as their skulls were crushed. The sisters smirked at each other before taking to the air and dashing towards their opponents. Twin waves of Aura followed their stop seconds later, devastating a portion of the army.

Vexel broke off from her sister, divining into a clearing, where she began to channel the Earth energy in her veins. She rose from the ground, vibrant bands of Earth flowing around her, the area immediately below her cracked, the ground shaking. Four identical pillars of stone rose from the ground like spikes. The spikes cracked, causing Vexel to frown. The condensed Earth energy was collapsing, it'd explode! Vexel immediately put forth additional effort to contain the energy.

The Serpent Twins held true to their nickname, moving around the battlefield with speed. Scorpa's tail slashed through one of the Fire Dragons under the Shadow Master's control, the deadly venom that coated it causing the dragon's heart to stop. _"__May I have a turn at the reins?"_ The mature voice of Time Scorpa asked. Scorpa shrugged and gave over her control.

Vypa whipped around like her namesake, sinking neurotoxin coated teeth into an Undead Dragon, who managed to hit her with a bone covered tail before dying. The Poison dragoness yelped as she was sent flying before hitting the ground. She groaned as she slowly got up and looked around for her sister. A dragoness appeared next to her, none other than her sister no doubt. The dragoness had time energy flowing off her in golden bands, her pupils were encased in a golden spiral. Scorpa's scales simply refused to stay one color as they shifted in a flowing pattern between blue, white, and gold with a different pattern in reverse order making up the secondary color. The biggest notable change was the six hourglasses floating around her and seeming to randomly flip. Time Scorpa suddenly vanished and three undead dragons exploded. Vypa huffed playfully before snapping around, her tail-blade slashed across another dragon's chest, the dragon beginning to cough and shake violently, he'd be dead in an hour.

_"_I'm_ taking back control."_ Scorpa said clearly.

_"Clear."_ Was Time Scorpa's response before Scorpa took back control. The twins then used the dying dragon as a launch platform to get airborne and started fighting the battle that was in the air, though it was smaller than the one below since the army was mostly comprised of the flightless skeletal dragons of Necro's army.

Blytz and Rogue were back-to-back. The playful looks they often had were replaced by ones of determination. Three dragons ran towards them, murder in their eyes. Rogue, who they were mainly going after, didn't bother warning her mate. Right when they got within striking distance, she lunged and took one's head clean off. The next dragon, who was to her left, made an attempt to take her out with darkness, only to meet shadow. He looked down at the shadow coated tail in his chest with shock before life left his eyes. The last of the group was taken out by by an electric shock that stopped her heart. Rogue briefly smiled at her mate before returning to the battle at paw.

Other dragons watched the short exchange in shock. There were stories told about the two once being warriors, but with their playful antics around the village, dragons often forgot that such stories could be true.

The two ex-warriors took flight suddenly and clasped paws as they spun. Electricity and Shadow swirled around them and blended together until the two elements were indistinguishable from each other. They separated at that point and went into separate spins before throwing their wings out and letting the blended wave of elemental energy flow out like a storm, devastating the parts of the army that got caught up in the blast.

Several yards away, Vexel and Scorpa decided that they needed to talk to the two about learning how to do that with their respective sisters.

A young Darkness Dragoness with familiar markings was running, or, she had been before she heard the stuttering hum of an unstable fury, at which point she snapped her head around to find the purple dragon rapidly losing control of her Earth fury. The dragoness yelped and spun back around to run, she had already witnessed her older brother losing control of an Earth fury, and he was just an Earth Dragon. Who knew what destruction a purple dragon could cause! A sudden force slammed into her, causing her to yelp again as a blue scaled dragoness lifted her off the ground and performed a complex and mesmerizing aerial show to avoid both the undead dragons _and_ the rapidly approaching boulders from when the fury went off mere moments ago. The small dragoness hit the ground a second later and looked up just in time to see others staring at her rescuer in awe, she wondered why. That is, until she saw the unmistakable markings of an Aura Dragon and the twin skeletal tails. She was amazed, most dragons would be if they were suddenly rescued by the second most feared dragon in all of the dragon realms, Nightmare.

"Try to avoid Vexel, she only just learned Earth and we haven't had time to really train in it. What's your name anyway?" Nightmare asked, not even looking at the dragoness.

"R-Ravyn." the dragoness, Ravyn said hesitantly, Nightmare's eyes widened in shock and she spun around to face Ravyn.

"You're the granddaughter of Spyro!" Nightmare exclaimed excitedly, but she quickly composed herself, years of training stopping her from getting too off task. "Sorry, I've always wanted to meet you, granted that was while corrupt and wanting you dead, but that's the past. My name's Mist by the way." Mist said before spinning around and dashing off to battle again.

Ravyn shook her head to clear the confusion and jumped back into the fray, blowing several undead dragons apart while they were focused on the current purple dragon and her allies. She shot forward then and slashed through the two undead dragons in front of her before spinning and shattering the skulls of the next two and taking flight, right next to Vexel. The two only glanced at each other for a brief moment before flying down in a pass that sent waves of Darkness through the army, destroying some of them. Ravyn landed and performed a low energy Darkness fury to destroy more of the army.

Vexel's tail pierced through an undead dragon's skull as she created another Earthquake to deter the other undead dragons. She dashed forward afterwards and struck through two more, instantly moving into a flurry of scorpion strikes while diving in and out of her shadow. As Vexel jump out of her shadow again, several undead dragons jumping back to avoid being killed, she unleashed a Convexity Fury. The result was a lot of bone shrapnel and a chunk of missing grass and earth. Vexel didn't let her fury stop her attack, though she was a lot weaker by then. The moment her paws touched ground, she shot off again, tearing through a small group of undead dragons and using another as a springboard to get higher, where she used the last of her elemental energy to rain darkness on the remaining army. She landed with a faint grunt and got down low. The skeletons immediately began moving forward to take her down, followed by two of the normal dragons that served the Shadow Master. As if by cue, Mist swooped in at that moment to surprise the army with an Aura pass. The remaining army was foolish enough to look back to find their aggressor, when the group in front of Vexel turned back to her, they were met with a strong tail to the skull, the three bottom spikes adding to the destruction. The moment her spin was complete, Vexel shot into the army, pouncing on an undead dragon seconds later where she bit into the skull and yanked it off the body before crushing it.

Mist landed between several undead dragons, spinning to crush their skulls. She was followed by a bloody Vexel and the twins, also bloody. Vypa had her tail above her head in a position that closely matched a scorpions. Scorpa was glowing with Aura. A group of about four undead dragons approached, only to suddenly explode when Ravyn dashed in, tainted Darkness flowing of her scales. Even though she didn't make any indication of her plans, the Darkness Dragoness continued her dash through the main group, prompting them to take off. Scorpa and Vypa jumped next to each other and began Poison furies while Mist and Ravyn performed their respective furies several feet apart. Vexel just jumped behind a group of enemy dragons since she couldn't participate in the furries. Moments later the furries exploded and the small army remaining was mostly taken out. The few remaining undead dragons were destroyed by the guards, all of which were covered in wounds. As the last of the army fell, the village cheered.

The village had gathered in the center of the battle field to honor their victory. Vexel, Vypa, Mist, Scorpa, and Ravyn were all present as some of the warriors that helped out. A dragon was going along a circle, carving names into the stone ground, the names were honorable dragons that hadn't left the guards to battle alone. When the dragon got to Mist's name, she quickly cut in and requested her real name, which shocked the dragons around her after she revealed it. Most of the village remembered Mist as the little hatch-ling that vanished and the change from then to now was clear. The ceremony was soon over and the group was called to meet with the leader to discuss the battle while the graves were prepared for the roughly thirty dragons that had lost their lives to the battle.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! This chapter was a lot harder than normal to write, probably because it's almost entirely a battle (about 75% battle) and I lost interest for a while. I would also like to admit that, while rereading this story to try and get back into it, I noticed that I made a minor continuity error between last chapter and the third chapter (not counting the prologue). I will be fixing this error soon though. My interest in this story is still thinning so I can't say when it'll be updated again, thus the hiatus warning will remain. Lastly, I hope the chapter wasn't confusing, some of the battles were placed in between some parts.**


	11. Paths

The small group of dragons entered the meeting hall, all taking seats. There were about twenty in all, including families. Blaze, the leader, looked around the room, taking in everyone there. This included Vexel's family, the daughter of Spyro and her family, the leader of the guard, and his own family. Vypa and Scorpa were there as well, though their parents weren't since they had moved here alone.

"Does anyone have an idea as to why we would be attacked after so many years?" Blaze asked, it was Mist who spoke up.

"It's likely that the Shadow Master is angry that I was freed, it's the only reason I can think of as to why he'd suddenly attack." Mist said.

Though he nodded at the logic of her statement, Mist could still see that Blaze distrusted her greatly. She wasn't surprised, she was Necro's servant less than a few days ago.

"Now I need reports on the battle, I know already who all lost their life, but documentation of battles is important, especially with you involved." Blaze said, looking right at Vexel. The purple dragoness groaned and started relaying the information.

Mist looked around her while Vexel was speaking. The first thing she noticed was that Ravyn was smiling at her, she returned the smile meekly while the darkness dragoness' parents also smiled at her. Mace, Ravyn's brother, was just staring at her. Mist could see that Scorpa and Vypa were likely communicating, and it seemed to be an intense debate over a topic she had no hope of figuring out. Her parents were calmly talking about something with Cell, Blaze's mate. Lastly, Tundra, the leader of the village guard, was glaring at her.

Scorpa was not happy with her instructor, neither was her sister. _I know Vypa, but if he's calling then it must be important and there's no telling when we'd get to rest._ Scorpa said firmly, her sister sighing allowed.

_Fine, but I'm not telling you if you missed anything important while off to who-knows-when._ Vypa said before Scorpa closed her eyes and relaxed.

Scorpa had to take a moment to look around her at the scene she had landed in. The Dragon Temple, she had only ever seen its ruins, but here it was, brand new. The floors were clean, as were the walls and the sigils around them. If she remembered right then she was actually in the training room, the large statue having sunk into the ground. "Wow!" Scorpa didn't even hear her own exclamation.

"Enjoying the scenery I see." Inferno said from behind her. Having expected it, Scorpa just turned around.

"It's just strange, I'm aware of my Time element but I never thought I'd see the temple in perfect condition." awe was her voice.

"It **is** amazing, but I didn't call you here for sightseeing, I called you here to teach you a technique I hold close to my heart." Inferno emphasized this by placing a paw close to his chest. Scorpa was confused, Inferno knew some powerful attacks, some even forbidden, but nothing that she could think of that would be so important. "Fury breath is a technique that Malefor created, though Spyro perfected it, by accident I might add. The technique is exactly as it sounds, pure condensed fury energy. The actual process of using it, however, is not that simple."

The young Adelike stopped looking around and gave Inferno her full attention.

"To use the Fury Breath, you need to tap into your elemental reserves as well as your Aether connection. That's the easy part, the difficult part is forcing yourself to only use fury energy and to balance your Convexity and Poison elements perfectly, though your other elements will work as well." Inferno smiled slightly and motioned to his side, where several shadowy canine-like creatures formed for the training.

Scorpa growled lightly to herself and lunged at the nearest one. She was quick to tear its throat out and move on, slicing another apart and impaling the next. Scorpa rolled to dodge an attack by one of the shadows and destroyed another before snapping around to take out the one she dodged. The next three were destroyed by a tail swipe that used her tail spikes to tear the shadowy flesh apart. The rest were quickly taken down by a flurry of melee attacks.

Scorpa sighed as she finished her build up and prepared to try the fury breath. She relaxed a little while pulling in her elements, mixing the Convexity and Poison together and targeting her fury energy. The energy began crackling within her maw. She released the energy after only a moment, only to have it literally blow up in her face and throw her into a wall. The Adelike groaned as she pushed herself up and shook her head. Her second attempt went slightly better and her third was unstable, but usable.

"Next time, warn me about the dangers of things like this." she said while glaring at her mentor, who shrugged.

"You need to get back to your body, you're not going to want to miss this." with that, Inferno vanished.

Scorpa blinked a few times to clear her head to a minor extent. The meeting room hadn't changed at all while she was 'gone' so she took the time to look herself over. Even though her training was practically a dream, she still had a few scorch marks on her scales, which her green scales and glowing veins made very prominent.

_"That was fun! Can we play with those things again?!"_ The sudden intrusion of Aura Scorpa startled the twins.

_"No! They were fodder, not toys!"_ Convexity Scorpa said harshly.

The twins were pulled from the two's argument by a sudden eruption of force. Vexel, or rather Vex, was suddenly standing over Blaze on the table, her eyes seemingly **more** slitted than usual and her tail spikes against his throat.

"Say that again and I swear I will tear your heart out! **No one** **insults Vexel like that.**" Vex hissed, only to go wide eyed and stumble back. She looked away and seemed to mumble to herself before returning to Vexel's seat, the dragoness in question taking over and looking around in confusion.

_What the hell was that?_ Vex asked in the recesses of Vexel's mind. It had happened far too fast for her liking, one moment Vexel and Blaze were deep in debate over whether or not being sisters was impairing Vexel's judgement of Mist. The next, Vex was at his throat and threatening to tear his heart out. What disturbed her more was the trigger that caused it, all Blaze had done was claim that Vexel's status as a Purple Dragon was making her blind to the real world. _He doesn't realize how much it hurts her to be told that, how painful it is for her to be forced to face the, very real, possibility that Mist is just playing her._ The corrupt dragoness cut that train of thought off upon realizing that she was defending Vexel, for some reason. Vex was trying to think of anyway that the insult could have weakened her chances of gaining complete control, but it seemed that it could only strengthen them. So why had she done it, why had she willingly gave up a chance like that? She'd have to think this over.

"What?!" The Purple Dragoness exclaimed after a moment of everyone just staring at her, no one answered.

Later on, the meeting concluded and everyone went to leave, with a few exceptions. Rogue approached her daughter as they were leaving, simply motioning for Vexel to follow before she walked off. The Convexity Dragon's sister was also stopped, this time by a Wind Dragoness. The dragoness was revealed to be Spyro's daughter Talon, who was merely thanking Mist for both her role in the battle and for protecting Ravyn.

"So, what'd mom want you for?" Mist asked her sister as they were flying to Warfang. Vexel smiled and lightly hit her with her tail before winking and dashing off. Mist shook her head in confusion before chasing after her sister. It was obvious that Vexel was wanting to keep it a secret, but Mist had never done well with anything being hidden from her.

The twins twirled around each other playfully. Flying was their favorite thing to do, especially flying at high speeds and crazy heights. Originally they were on either side of the other sisters, but then Vexel shot off and they decided to keep up, but leave room for a little fun. The twins flew close to each other, bright smiles on their faces.

Vexel giggled as she rolled in the air, avoiding a concentrated blast of Aura. _I didn't realize she would be this determined._The Convexity Dragoness thought as she took a dive, followed closely by her friends and sister. Even though they hadn't so much as seen each other in several years, the sisters proved just how synced they could be as they spun and shot forward in unison, putting Mist above Vexel. The twins got next to their friends moments later.

They landed a few hours later to rest, having been up for quite a while by then. The twins were the first ones to fall asleep, curling into each other while facing opposite directions, putting their heads side by side. Vexel and Mist were a lot slower in falling asleep. The sisters looked each other over as if seeing each other for the first time.

Mist looked at Vexel in awe, there was little to show her as the little hatchling she remembered. Vexel's spines were a medium size and very sharp, compared to the row of stumps they had been back then, her scales had darkened slightly too. The most prominent difference was that her scales had started to glow slightly, emphasizing her Convexity nature, and the silver pattern along them had grown more complex.

Besides the obvious changes of her extra tails, white wings, transparent membranes, and solid light-blue eyes Mist, Like her sister had gained a more complex Aura pattern. Scars were still on her body in some places, but she didn't mind, the worst was down her left side from when she got into a fight with one of the guardians, and lost. After a while, the sisters also fell asleep.

_Mist opened her eyes on a large rocky platform. The dragoness slowly stood up before shaking her head to clear it a bit. "Hello! Where am I?" she asked_

"_Welcome young Mist." The voice came out of nowhere, causing Mist to snap around in an almost complete circle to make sure nothing was there. After another quick look around, she found a larger rock in the distance that looked disturbingly like a room to a temple minus the walls._

_There were floating rocks between where she was and where she wanted to go so she'd have to jump as it seemed flying was out of the question with the thick air around her. She watched the rocks that would take her to where she wanted to go, trying to judge when she could jump between all of them without falling. After almost ten minutes of staring she finally lunged. Mist landed and jumped off the first platform as it was at a slight angle, the next was sideways, and the last one was spinning just enough for her to land sideways and have it right itself before she lost balance. The Aura Dragoness quickly jumped off the last rock and glided to the ruins._

_The floor of the ruins was surprisingly cold on her paws. The stone statues around her were recognizable to anyone who studied draconic history, let alone Necro's former servant. Malefor's statues guarded an entrance on the other side of what could only be a vision pool. Mist stalked towards the pool, listening closely for the voice from earlier as well as any other noises. She soon got to the pool and rested her forepaws against its rim while peering into the crystal waters. "What is it you want me to see?" even as she spoke, the waters turned and rippled, shapes briefly appearing and disappearing. Flashes of a place shrouded in darkness reached her first, the place felt like it was bright, but the pool simply couldn't reach it. In a place of pure darkness, she saw golden eyes and fragmented crystals. Crystal caves were her last vision, four dragons walking through the area, following a small orb of light._

"_Continue your trip to Warfang, afterwards find me in the White Isle."_

_Mist stumbled back a little and shook her head again to clear the visions, just barely catching the voice's words. She wanted to know more, but decided to just continue. She awoke right as she passed through the gate._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy. It might be a bit confusing since this chapter was written in fragments over a roughly 2 month period. Look! Character development for Vex!**


End file.
